Kisuke Urahara
is the owner of the shinigami-item-selling Urahara Shop, and one of the central protagonists of the series. Said shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, and Tessai Tsukabishi. After Ichigo Kurosaki becomes a Shinigami, he becomes his informal teacher, helping and tutoring him in the ways of the Shinigami, and preparing him to face off with tough opponents. Later, it is revealed that he was a captain and an inventor during his time in the Soul Society, having developed numerous devices used by the shinigami. He was exiled for a crime which he had not committed, and has taken up residence in the human world since that point. Nevertheless, he remains to be a valuable ally to Soul Society in their ongoing war with the Arrancar, and is often considered to be one of Aizen's greatest adversaries, the others being Shinji Hirako and Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Kisuke Urahara always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname . He also wears a coat that bears some resemblance to a Shinigami captain's haori. When he was a captain, he wore a standard Shinigami uniform and also wore a long-sleeved captain's haori. Personality Though generally seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, this side of Urahara is deceptively different from his cunning and serious side of his personality, when the situation warrants it. Despite his carefree attitude, his speech is always polite, though it is sometimes sarcastic. He can also seem serious, but his tone doesn't seem so. Yoruichi Shihōin notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." During the Bount arc of the anime, when Ganju Shiba calls Urahara an "old man," Urahara replies that he is the same age as Ganju's sister, Kūkaku Shiba, he also says "Your sister and I are actually good friends, but that's a story for another time." This shows that Urahara has had a history with souls from Soul Society who are beyond the Gotei 13. During the Turn back the Pendulum arc, Urahara is seen as a nervous, flustered and very quiet character, who is often confused with how to deal with his squad and is also easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite this, he still showed signs of seriousness and determination when handling the Vizard incident, leading to speculation that his initial demeanor might also have been a cover. His personality during his Captaincy is a direct opposite of his personality in the current Bleach Storyline, showing that he has undergone several changes while hiding in the human world. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, most of the time when it's a bit too late, but will rarely step in to intervene, preferring to be in control from outside. After the event is over (i.e. the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai), he kindly pops up and helps the side he deems fit. Thus far, it has tended to be the side of the protagonists. He often knows more than he reveals and tends to have some form of relationship with most of the story's characters. While he is a major driving force throughout much of the story, he is usually only the catalyst, making others to do the work for him. He also likes building large underground training spaces in secret. He built the first one under the Sōkyoku hill in Soul Society with Yoruichi for their training, and created a second one under his shop in the Human world for a similar purpose. History At an undefined point before he became a captain, Urahara lived at Yoruichi's mansion along with his future assistant, Tessai. He joined the Gotei 13 along with Yoruichi, and eventually became the third seat in the 2nd Division under her. As part of his duties, he also headed the Third Unit of the Special Forces, the Detention Unit. Sometime later, Captain of the 12th Division at the time, Kirio Hikifune, was promoted to the Royal Guard or Zero Division. It was at this time that 2nd Division Captain, Yoruichi Shihōin recommended that Kisuke become Hikifune's replacement. After his exam, he became the new captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. His lieutenant, inherited from the former captain, was Hiyori Sarugaki. He later became the founder and the first president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Mayuri Kurotsuchi succeeded him in both positions after his exile. Not long after becoming captain (at most a decade), There was reports of of people disappearing in the forests of Rukongai. As the 9th divisions discovers the empy cloth of the Vangaurd send to do ressearch earlier, Captain Kensei Mugurama of the 9th divison speculates that there may be some sort of pathogen causing the souls to break down, so he send a request to the 12th Division for a researcher. Choosing Hiyori for this, Urahara would later come to regret this, as they suddenly loose the connection to the 9th division vanguard. Fearing for his lieutenant Urahara requests to follow the special investigation team, something that is denied by Yamamoto. As Urahara later tries to escape to the forest using a cloak that blocks of all reatsu, he is stopped by Tessai, who, knowing his plans, wants to help him as he to has a bad feeling about. Urahara and Tessai arrive at the last moments to rescue Hirako from the sword of Sosuke Aizen, who quickly disappears, saying that there is no more to do. In their attempt to help the Vizards, Urahara and Tessai are trialed (Urahara for hollowfication experiments, and Tessai for the use of forbidden Kidō. However before any of their sentences can be executed, both of them are rescued by Yoruichi, who also brings the Vizards and the new type of Gigai that Urahara was working on. Urahara, Tessai, and the Vizards would use ten of these Gigais to escape to the real world. Some time later, Urahara opened a store with Tessai in the human world that caters mostly to a Shinigami clientele which provides them with Gigais, artificial souls, and other things that allows the Shinigami to walk through the human world unnoticed and with ease. He also seems to be an acquaintance of Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki's father, and of Ryūken Ishida, Uryū Ishida's father. Aizen later lies to Ichigo and his friends, stating that Kisuke was exiled for creating an untraceable Gigai which caused the spiritual power of the Shinigami inside it to deteriorate, eventually transforming them into humans; he creates ten such gigai to aid in the escape of himself, Tessai, and the eight vizard. Synposis Agent of Soul Society arc Soon after Rukia Kuchiki gives all her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, Urahara gives Rukia the special Gigai that would slowly drain her into a human, hiding the Hōgyoku within her forever. Rukia later buys some Gikongan from Urahara to make Ichigo's job as a Shinigami easier, more specifically lowering the suspicions of his family and friends, though this goes horribly wrong and leads to the unleashing of Kon. During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura Town, Urahara transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami form when Rukia was unable to do so. When Rukia goes to Urahara for information about the Quincy, Urahara reveals their history to her. Following Orihime Inoue and Chad's battles with Hollows, Urahara takes them to his shop and explains to them about their powers, Ichigo's Shinigami activities, and the relations between Quincy and Shinigami. While Uryū Ishida and Ichigo battle a Menos Grande, Urahara stops Rukia from interfering, telling her that the battle will be important to both of them. After the battle, Urahara has the other workers from his shop fill the hole torn from Hueco Mundo to the Human world by the Menos, and also realizes that Soul Society has begun to track Rukia. The next day Yoruichi Shihōin, in cat form, visits Urahara, and the two discuss Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, the two Shinigami chasing Rukia Kuchiki. When the two attempt to capture her, Urahara transforms Ichigo into a Shinigami, though he later reveals he only did this to show Ichigo how little a chance he had in fighting against them. Soul Society arc Following Ichigo's loss to Byakuya and Renji, Urahara appears and heals both Uryū and Ichigo, though he has to take Ichigo to his shop due to the extent of his injuries. While there, Urahara reveals to Ichigo just how much time he has to save Rukia, and also begins to train Ichigo so he will be capable of rescuing her. Before Ichigo leaves, Urahara gives Ichigo a special medicine that will heal his wounds at unbelievable speed. The next day, Ichigo, now fully healed, begins his training with Urahara, who takes him to the underground training camp under his shop. Urahara has Ururu battle Ichigo while Ichigo is in his soul form, so Ichigo will be able to regain some of his speed. After Ichigo passes this, Urahara has Tessai cut off Ichigo's Soul Chain, and sends Ichigo into a large hole in the ground that will speed up Ichigo's Encroachment, to force Ichigo into a Shinigami state quickly before Ichigo becomes a Hollow. Three days later, he, Jinta, and Ururu watch as Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, and are surprised at how he has resistance. During the process, Ichigo regains his Shinigami abilities, though the very moment he does his Encroachment ends, giving him both a Shinigami Shika-Kushô and a hollow mask. Ichigo, however, removes his mask and becomes a Shinigami. Because of this, however, Ichigo is now a Vizard, a Shinigami who illegally acquired Hollow powers. Urahara then begins Ichigo's third test, which has him battling Ichigo, with Ichigo winning if he knocks off his hat. The point of this, however, is so that Ichigo will learn his Shikai. During the battle, Ichigo thinks that Urahara's sword, being from inside his cane, can't be a Zanpakutō, and lets it cut him. This backfires, however, as Urahara reveals it is indeed a zanpakutō and initiates his own Shikai. Urahara then easily fights off Ichigo with his Shikai, almost killing Ichigo, though Ichigo learns his zanpakutō's name (Zangetsu) at the last second, and knocks off Urahara's hat. Due to how Ichigo passes all three test so quickly, however, they still have another five days of training left, during which Urahara reveals to Ichigo more about Zanpakutō and how he can only win should he resolve to kill his opponent, despite whoever it is. Urahara then begins to create a Senkai Mon, a tunnel to the Soul Society. Urahara sends Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū a rather hilarious message, telling them to go to the Urahara Shoten, and sends the four, along with Yoruichi, into the Soul Society. Once they return, Kisuke plays a more active role in the series. Bount Arc He sends three modified souls to train the four and Renji Abarai by pretending to be enemies battling them, and also reveals to the group the existence of the Bount, who plan on invading Soul Society. Kisuke also helps the group sneak into the Bount mansion, though he prefers to stay out of the battles. Arrancar Arc When the arrancar begin to terrorize Karakura Town, Kisuke and Yoruichi fight Yammy on two occasions, and he also lets Chad and Renji train in his shop. He also attempts to hide Orihime from Aizen's view so that the latter cannot kidnap her, though this plan fails. Hueco Mundo Arc After Orihime is captured, Kisuke opens a portal for Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū to enter Hueco Mundo to rescue her, and also tells three of Ichigo's friends from school to do their part with their deal with Ichigo. During Ichigo's absence, Urahara works on two projects given to him by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai: to create a portal that will allow some of Soul Society's forces to enter Hueco Mundo, and to prepare the remaining forces for Sōsuke Aizen's eventual invasion of Karakura Town. Inventions Having founded the research institute in Soul Society, Urahara has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: * Gikongan More commonly known as Soul Candy, this item is an artificial soul in the form of a green ball of candy. When ingested, it forces the user's soul out of their body. The artificial soul then operates in a pre-programmed manner while inhabiting a body. Its name was changed to "Soul Candy" after its creation because the Shinigami Women Organization complained that the name gikongan wasn't cute. * – This item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, the user can subjugate the spirit and attain the Bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization lasts for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the Bankai takes at least ten years, not to mention the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. If used more than three times consecutively, it is possibly fatal to the user. * Hōgyoku This item is a small orb that dissolves the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow. It can allow a Shinigami to use hollow powers and vice-versa. As Sōsuke Aizen reveals to Orihime Inoue, continued use of the orb seems to weaken it. * Variations of Gigai) – Having experimented with Gigai at length, Urahara has created at least two variations. The most notable one is an untraceable gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them human if used long enough. He also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat. *'Soul Burial': In addition, Urahara has also developed several novel techniques throughout the course of his research as the captain of the 12th Division, most notably the technique to bury matter within a soul and later remove it without any damage to the bearer. He used this technique to hide the Hōgyoku in the Rukia's body, and allowed Aizen to remove it from there without killing her. *'Karakura-Riser Transformation Watch': A watch shown in a filler arc made to give to Kon to protect Karakura Town in Ichigo's absence the watch has the following features: :* Transformation: The watch's main function, it covers Kon in a puff of smoke as gives him a superhero outfit designed by Uryū. Despite it's flashy apperance, the suit has little to offer, giving the user no increases in strength or speed or allow them to fly. :* Raiser Beam: The only effective weapon in the suit. Kon spells out Raiser with his body then slaps his hands together to emit a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. However, this attack takes up alot of energy and can only be used once per transformation. :* Communicator: the watch also serves as a communicator between Kon and Urahara. :* Electrocute: Urahara can also have the watch shock Kon if he disobeys his orders. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Urahara is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Special Forces, Kisuke's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. His skill in the said area have repeatedly been shown as very high. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his zanpakuto against its own spirit. During his training sessions for Ichigo, he repeatedly kept Ichigo, who was armed with a much bigger blade, on his toes. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar. Master Scientist/Inventor: As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in soul society history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to a innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkept appearance, Kisuke has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightly and cunning many with a talent for thinking things well in advanced as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. After Orihime revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Kisuke correctly deduced that Aizen would try and use Orihime against the Soul Society (although he believed Aizen intended to actually use her powers rather than use her as bait). He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the former corp commander of the Detention Unit of the Special Forces, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes Yuroichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. Enhanced Strength: Kisuke's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond superficial skill. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. Flash Steps Master: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and Special Forces, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yuroichi's speed during sparing sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill Kidō Master: being a former captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke has at least an above lieutenant knowledge of the demon arts. During Uryuu and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Kisuke effortlessly restrained Rukia, a highly skilled Kidō Expert, with a low-level Kidō without incantation.Bleach manga; chapter 48, page 15 Garganta: The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Urahara has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō : has been described by Urahara as "not nice" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit. When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Urahara's cane). Because it resides in a cane it's hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most zanpakutou. Flashbacks to when he served in the Gotei 13 shows that Benhime was originally sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a flower-shaped guard amd black handle. The shaft of the cane is able to separate a soul from a body, much like Rukia Kuchiki's glove. *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Benihime is . In its Shikai, Benihime's blade becomes a bit wider than that of a sealed Zanpakutō and the hilt curves, adding a crimson ribbon and other elaborate decorations around it. :Shikai Special Ability: It's abilities apparently lie in the manipulation of blood, and is believed to possess multiple abilities, though only two have been shown: :*'Blood Mist Shield': Benihime's defensive ability forms an oval-shaped "blood mist shield" in front of Urahara. The barrier is able to block Ichigo's first use of his getsuga tenshō while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. :*Benihime's yet unnamed offensive ability fires crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the intensity of them. Urahara was able to match Ichigo's improvised Getsuga Tenshō and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the Espada Yammy by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it. The energy blast is released with the verbal command . Since he has yet to name the technique it is likely to be far more powerful than shown, as demonstrated when Ichigo learned the name of his Getsuga Tenshō. Knowing and not knowing the name of a technique changes the power of said technique dramatically, and Kisuke has yet to say it's name. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using the very same three day method he created. When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training others or lending power to them. This suggests that his Bankai is an instant-effect type or something that cannot be countered properly. Trivia *Kisuke Urahara was inspired by Snufkin, a character that appears in Tove Jannson's Moominvalley novels. Tite Kubo confirms this in an interview with Shonen Jump that was published in Shonen Jump volume 6, issue 11 of November 2008, number 71. *It appears that Yamamoto knows where Kisuke is and does not care, even though he escaped Soul Society when his powers were supposed to be taken away, which mean Yamamoto may harbor no bad feelings toward Kisuke. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami